Love Potion
by Animeyaoimaster
Summary: A wounded Omi is kidnapped by an unexpected and surprisingly good Chase who heals and feeds him. But has Chase really changed for good and why there fluttering in his chest most of the time and is it the work of magic or a potion? ChaseOmi


**Title: **Love Potion

**Pairings: **ChaseOmi…with a hint of Claymundo

**Rating: **M (NC – 17)

**Summary**: A woundedOmi is kidnapped by an unexpected and surprisingly good Chase who heals and feeds him. But has Chase really changed for good and why there fluttering in his chest most of the time and is it the work of magic or a potion?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Xiaolin Showdown and the characters, Chase would probably be pregnant with Omi's babies and Clay and Rai would be sucking face. And since that hasn't happened, well then obviously I don't own it!

**Author's Note: **Includes expected unexpected lemon so since we have lemons, let's make lemon flavored lubricant…also enjoy the fic…

The night was silent with the exception of the nocturnal creatures that roamed around the earth and the pale moon illuminated the figures of the dragon warriors that lay unconscious in their cubicles except one, the dragon of the water in training who was sitting up on his own mat, frowning as his tiger instincts blazed with fury. Something was amiss but the young warrior was uncertain at what it was, ever so slightly shifting as the minutes passed him by. He desperately wanted to rest and rejuvenate as earlier in a Xiaolin Showdown he was severely wounded but the warrior could not deny his tiger instincts that were warning him that if he went to sleep then he would not stop the now awaited danger from unleashing. He wanted to go and search for the culprit but he wasn't fully recovered enough to walk; he felt pretty much useless as well as annoyed.

Not able to withstand the silence anymore, Omi threw his hands up and went back into his earlier sleeping position, closing his eyes and without thinking fell almost instantly asleep. A few minutes later, the air silent with soft snores, a dark figure stepped out of the shadows that almost seemed like a cloak on him and picked the sleeping monk up. Carrying the monk bridal style, he carried the monk back to his shadowy cloak, disappearing in the darkness as if he was only a ghost. As no one saw him leave or come, all he was to anyone was a ghost. Bright sunlight passed over the monk's face, eyes fluttering open and peering up at the unfamiliar blue ceiling. Strange, he could have sworn the ceiling was white he thought, getting up and relieving the limbs that still felt sleepy. Dawn shone on the walls although he wasn't surprised as he was always an early riser but…why was his cubicle bigger than usual?

Idly wondering if Raimundo was up to his tricks again and had shrunk him again, he took in his oversized room, comprehension dawning on him when he realized this wasn't his room. Everything was in blues and yellows with the exception of the furniture that looked exquisite but very unnecessary. He would have thought it lovely if it didn't meant that he had been put there unwillingly by someone. That someone Omi wanted to find out and punch his face out, secretly worrying about his chores back at the temple that would have been undone or done by his friends who are already packed with their own. Shaking his head, he opened the door with difficulty and to his relief found it unlocked, crawling out in the hallway. It looked like it stretched for miles but Omi wasn't so turned off, trusting his instincts and crawled off to the left. It was better to go off than stay there in case his kidnapper came back. Hours later, crisscrossing in hallways the whole time, Omi felt hunger and strike his belly with its drumstick again but much harder, thirst beating at his heart to give up. But he wouldn't give up, he couldn't…he had to keep moving. Without warning his arms gave out and he crashed to the floor with a thud, vision darkening almost instantly as he was knocked out cold by the blow.

The next time he awoke, he found himself in a lush chair with what looked like heaven on plates before him, not even bothering to consider where he was and how he got there before digging in. The taste was heavenly but he didn't dwell too much on it as he was too famished, finishing the huge spread in minutes; He could have finished it in seconds but he had to chew and swallow. Rubbing his now filled stomach, he sat back in his comfy chair, eyes half lidded as they gazed lazily at nothing in particular. The one voice he thought he would never hear startled him out of his ate and now full daze. "I see you've enjoyed yourself…"

Omi glanced up and stared wide eyed at his old enemy, Chase Young who didn't really look much like the old Chase he knew. He looked more like the good Chase from when he went to the past and tried to save him but…that couldn't be right. He must be hallucinating as there was no way that the good Chase Young was standing in front of him, there was just no way. Shaking his head, he glared back at the unfazed man although it lost some of its effect because he had to sit up and try not to make his fat belly hit the table.

"Chase Young, you will now regret child sleeping** (1)** me as you will have a humiliating defeat by me…as soon as I'm not that full anymore and can walk…" Omi said, whispering the last part as he didn't want the other to know that he was vulnerable.

Chase remained unfazed by the threat, chuckling in amusement which annoyed the monk greatly, a vein throbbing in his head angrily. This was one of the reasons he never liked the other -other than he was evil-, he could make you look like fool after kidnapping you and feeding you and laugh at you in your face. And speaking of face, he felt some heat rush to his cheeks as he _really_ saw how close the man was, trying to create some distance by pulling his face back. Chase only came closer, russet eyes glinting with mischievous as he effectively closed the distance between them slowly and slowly until his lips rested right on the monk's cheek, Omi having turned away at the last minute. The dragon warrior blushed harder and glared venomously at the other, his vein throbbing even more angrily as he laughed. He never liked being laughed at especially when he didn't know why the other was laughing. "What is your purpose with me?"

Chase shrugged and pulled away, much to Omi's relief, snapping his fingers so his servants could collect the dirty dishes and replace them with delicious looking cakes and sweets. Although Omi was tempted, he refused as he was already full; though he did glance at them once in awhile. His face flushed in embarrassment when he realized the other noticed his staring, keeping his eyes fully on his enemy. No reason to continue embarrassing himself in front of one of his biggest enemies. "Answer me Chase Young…why did you bring me here?"

"Because I wanted to…what's so bad about wanting to spend a little time with an old friend?" He replied, shrugging again. The dragon in training gritted his teeth at how the other just made it seemed like it was an everyday thing; his vein was seriously going to pop if it got any bigger.

"But you can't just kidnap people whenever you want to…things don't work that way…" Omi replied, a slight hysteria in his voice.

"It is if it's someone I truly care about…" He answered blankly, several emotions swirling in his eyes; Omi felt dizzy just looking at them that he could decipher which one was what and what came first.

The dragon warrior could not believe his ears, staring at the other with his eyes as wide as saucer plates as he tried to figure out if the other was really telling the truth or was lying and trying to get him over the Heylin side again. He couldn't find any trickery in his voice but the monk knew from earlier experiences that one could make their statements so good that not even a lie detector made by god could detect any mischief even if there was. But what if he was wrong, what if Chase had gone good at last and he wanted to be friends with him? Sighing at the pressure he had accidentally placed on himself, he smiled kindly at the other for the first time in a long time and almost nearly fell over at the soft smile returned and the unearthly fluttering he felt in his chest. He idly wondered if he had accidentally swallowed a butterfly.

"I am glad you believe me when I say I care about you…and I will show you how I care about you by caring for you so you can get well again…" Chase interjected, breaking Omi out of his thoughts.

Before the monk could protest at such or even respond, the brunette had lifted him up bridal style and carried him back up the stairs. The dragon of the water in training could have blended in with a rose garden as easily without the use of anything, very embarrassed at how totally unmanly this was to him and started to squirm. Chase tightened his grip enough to hold him steady, disposing of him gently onto the bed after they had gone back into Omi's room; he was embarrassed to find that not only was the journey short but while he was searching for a way out he must have gone in circles. "Have a good rest as you will need it to help your wounds….also don't think of anything that will involve you hurting yourself again. You can call me or my cats by calling out my name or just calling them and both of us will come to you without complaint." Chase interjected again, tucking in Omi so he would be snug.

If it were possible the monk went even redder in the face, nodding and settled down, grumbling a bit under his breath at not having to train for sometime; even though the other was right didn't mean he had to like it.

Chase laughed in response and kissed his nose before excusing himself and locking the door, not seeing the startled look Omi gave at his retreating back. He had never seen Chase so gentle with him or anyone for that matter, quite used to his malicious and cruel ways to complete his plans of world conquest and to get him back on the Heylin side again so he could achieve that goal and make sure it stayed that way.

The dragon warrior of the water smiled as he realized that the Chase Young he knew was now more and now he was on the good side again. He idly wondered what had caused it but shook the thought off as he felt sleep creep threateningly on him, settling back into the pillows and nodding off. Russet eyes watched the young one sleep for a few minutes from doorway before disappearing suddenly as if they were never there.

For the next two weeks the new and improved Chase Young took great care of the dragon in training, feeding him delicious foods and often sharing tales that would not scare or upset him that in no time at all, calming him down and being there for him whenever he got nightmares and even showing him a few moves when the monk was bored with being lazy. It was no surprise that Omi became much healthier than before, nearly beating Chase in a small spar the day when he was finally able to walk around even on one finger with no trouble at all. He was becoming much better in martial arts thanks to the ex – evil prince of darkness and even learning other things that were not done or documented at the temple. It was true paradise but yet the dragon missed his friends desperately that on a day that he would be acting hyperactive and ready to learn more, he was found slumping pathetically on the edge of the fountain, playing lazily with the water.

"Omi…are you okay?" Chase asked, startling the young dragon mildly.

Omi sighed in response and went back to playing with the water, missing the frown directed at him. Chase walked over and sat beside him, lifting the young monk's chin up so he could look directly in his eyes and know when he was lying. The monk blinked owlishly before sighing again, explaining why he was acting that way and that he missed his friends but didn't want to leave him all alone; he felt as Raimundo would say "spilling his internal organs". The mention of the dragon warrior of the wind in training's name made the dragon warrior of the water in training's face fall even lower, slumping a bit and not realizing that he was a hair away from resting his head on the other's shoulder. Chase listened carefully, making a few noises at some parts and nodding a bit at others, eyes glancing back in anxiety as he saw the young dragon so close to his shoulder. It was obvious that he wanted the young monk to do so but for reasons was unknown. "What if I brought them here to spend time with you?"

Omi's head shot up, missing the disappointed groan from Chase and rejected the idea, eyes wild with hysteria. He didn't want his friends to be child sleeping, he was sure they were healed also and would not hesitate to show their displeasure as they had no excuse whatsoever preventing them, and plus it would be a waste as it was already time to go home back to the temple. He was sure his friends were missing him as well as Master Fung.

He voiced out his thoughts and opinions out, nearly falling back in shock at the familiar hardened glare of the other, grabbing the side of the fountain just in time before he fell into the

water as Chase stormed off, wondering what he did wrong. 'Maybe he's just sad that you're leaving and didn't want to show it but accepted it by not demanding you to stay…' a tiny voice said in his head, sounding a bit like a mouse. Omi nodded in agreement with the voice and went back to playing with the water enthusiastically this time as he imagined seeing his friends again. He didn't worry with Chase as he was sure with time alone he would calm down. With this in mind, he went off to train somewhere, having gotten bored of playing with the water; he wanted to surprise his fellow dragon warriors/friends after all.

"…to hell with this, even when I changed into my good side with this I still can't get him to stay willingly with me…"

Omi froze midway in his new happy dance-walk at the sound of Chase's voice and glanced around, eyes landing on a slightly ajar door and peeked in warily, scared of the results of his snooping. The room looked disastrous, things overturned and pieces of broken furniture of what he presumed were vases littered the supposedly beautiful room and Omi couldn't help but moan in despair; even though he thought it totally unnecessary didn't mean it wasn't appreciated. The young dragon glanced around the room before landing on a dark figure in the corner, feeling the air knocked out of him when he finally got a good look at Chase and saw that he was back to his old self; there was no mistaking that armor or that lock of hair in front that had a twinge of green in it. He wondered what had turned him back, frowning a bit as his eyes fell on a few strange glass bottles with strange colored liquids in them, curious as to what those were.

Maybe they turned him back to evil?

"After months of searching for a cure or someway to make me go back to my good self before the soup for at least some period of time, and brewing enough to gain Omi's trust I still can't get him to stay. I mean, what can his friends do or have that I don't have or can't do? I have luxury, brains and my martial arts. I can offer a warm home, anything he desires and be there for him at ever turn as if I was his personal servant…yet they still win. And all I ever wanted was Omi to return my feelings of love for him and stay with me willingly…just a simple wish that not even I can obtain." Chase ranted, interrupting the monk's train of thought. Omi stared in shock as the usually confident, proud and evil prince of darkness Chase Young slumped pathetically as how he had been at the fountain previously before said evil prince helped him overcome his sadness, frowning when compensation dawned on him as he carefully replayed the words.

He didn't turn back the effects of the soup permanently?

Wait…Chase Young loved him? As in…love…love..?

Omi blinked owlishly as he felt that fluttering in his chest again like that first day, rubbing where his heart was as he tried to calm the butterfly in there. The poor creature must be going crazy trying to get out when his heart started to beat fast, he would too if he was caught in someone's chest. The dragon in training rubbed his stomach too as he felt fluttering in their also, already guessing that the butterfly had made babies and they were now fluttering in his stomach. Maybe that's why the mom butterfly was moving so crazily…her babies had wondered off to his stomach. Unbeknownst to him, he had alerted his presence accidentally when he rubbed the butterfly in his chest away; pushing on the door and making it creak.

Shocked and amused russet eyes watched the dragon fumble around, stifling a snicker when he rubbed at his stomach too. The young one looked like a bug had gotten in his clothes and he was trying to rub the essence off. Chuckling under his breath, he went to save the proud and mighty dragon in training, picking him up as easily as if he were sticks instead of a young child. Omi squeaked in his hold and blushed, squirming a bit as his fluttering only increased. Chase only tightened his grip so he could hold him steady and not let him fall, kissing him on the cheek and rubbing his back to quiet his troubles. His ministrations worked as the monk's squirming lessened as it continued, snuggling closer to him as the squirming completely stopped.

"Omi…what are you doing here? Aren't you resting up to go back and celebrate with your _friends_" He asked, saying the word 'friends' coldly.

"Do you really love me?" Omi asked after a minute of not answering, his still baby fat cheeks gaining more heat after every second.

He knew it was weird to ask but he desperately had to know the other's _real_ feelings as it was slightly unnerving how someone like Chase Young wasn't obsessed with him for power and how happy and giddy a school girl he felt inside of him at the thought just like Raimundo was when he overheard Clay confessing his true feelings of the dragon of the wind in the mirror in his cubicle; rainbows and hearts had floated out behind him everywhere he went for two weeks and he couldn't stop sighing and going glassy eyed whenever he looked at Clay. Although it did help them win the eight-way Xiaolin Showdown against Katnappe, Wuya, Vlad and Jack previously, he did not want to end up like a sighing love struck feminine boy like Raimundo. Minutes passed and silence was his response, the monk squinting his eyes in pain when he felt his heart squeeze a bit. He could not believe that an innocent butterfly was squeezing his heart in revenge; it wasn't his fault her babies were trapped in his stomach although they did quiet down a bit. A chuckle threw him off and brought him back to reality and he looked up at the reptilian man in confusion, wondering what was so hilarious. "Of course I do little one but not in the way that you think…I love you beyond words themselves…and no they are not feelings of friendship or brothers would…"

Omi shut his mouth at having his unasked questions answered, frowning a bit as he took everything in from the statement. He could trace no malice or double meaning but he still felt wary, glancing shyly up into russet eyes. For the first time in his time of meeting Chase Young, battling him almost everyday as enemies and remembering everything of the man, his usual face was suddenly unfamiliar to him as if in the few weeks he had known the good Chase Young (or what he had believed at the time), anything different than that was very…weird. The dragon shook his head of the crazy thoughts and buried his nose into the curve of a pale neck, accidentally breathing in the other's scent and shivering at how exotic it smelled; it sent him higher than even the heavens could imagine and those were pretty far up already.

"Prove it then…if you really love me then show me how much you love me…or giving me a physical example…" Omi answered, his mouth moving not according to his brain that was now furiously screaming bloody murder at having lost its control by the heart.

The young monk felt Chase freeze in shock and smirked, doing a bold move by licking the other's neck like a cat to make sure he got his underlying message underneath the statement correct. Chase shivered in response and raised an eyebrow in question as if saying "what the hell are you doing?" although his eyes betrayed what he was really feeling inside as russet gleamed with hunger and want. Omi purred in delight like a feline and squeaked unmanly as his lips were almost melted with hot molten lava as other lips were placed on his own, which was strange since Chase's lips were a bit cold. He kissed back as fervor as the other was giving it to him, licking his bottom lip for entrance. Chase obliged and opened them wide enough for five tongues to go in; sucking deliciously on Omi's when he was safe inside his cavern. To say the young dragon wasn't aroused would be saying that Chase wasn't, and he was.

Hands sliding down to touch ever line of skin it could find, Chase played amusingly with Omi, having their own battle of tongues which was more pleasurable than it sounded and more tongues than a battle itself. He pulled the tie holding the dragon in training's robes until it fell loose, the robe sliding back to reveal sun – kissed skin that he wanted to kiss himself and then some. Not to be outdone, said dragon cut the prince's armor off with one finger, pulling the destroyed metal to the ground and fumbling with the black undershirt, tweaking the nipples that stood alert almost instantly. Chase moaned and pulled the little one's pants down, eyes twinkling in amusement at the sight of none other annoying clothing but only the package. Apparently the monk had forgotten to put on underwear in his rush but the half dragon was not complaining in the very least at having discovered so, just very amused and even more aroused. He could almost imagine the young dragon waiting for this time to come; his cock twitched at the thought.

Omi blushed and ripped off the shirt large enough to see a good portion of the chest, licking and sucking at a nipple a bit before giving its twin the same treatment, smirking when his lover gasped. Although he was small and sometimes seem innocent and oblivious, he was not that clueless into giving his partner great pleasure when the situation presented itself. Licking a straight path down to the half dragon's belly button, he dipped his tongue in slowly and wiggled it around like a worm doing the Shakira dance** (2)**. A groan was his response and he pulled slightly away from his teasing before trailing down a wild bush of curly ebony hairs that had a twinge of green in the right light, nibbling a bit on the engorged tip of a well endowed cock, delighted at the gasp that came after. Who knew the famous prince of darkness that (according to Dojo) made your lower lip quiver was so sensitive? Licking at the pre-cum that started to appear, he swallowed the whole cock in his mouth in one swoop, stopping when his nose was buried into those ebony locks that slightly tickled him with their softness and sucked harshly, humming loudly in his throat to really get the other revved up.

And revved up Chase was, barely holding back his desire to thrust fast and hard into that delicious heat that his cock was buried so deeply into to, gasping mouthful of air as if he hadn't been breathing for very long recently. He idly wondered how his little one managed to engulf the whole of his package but forgot about at the next hard suck, shivering a bit when his balls were played with, which was getting tighter and tighter every minute as if any second it was ready to explode. Chase didn't want that to happen and held it back as best as he could in his situation but unfortunately it sprang back as soon as it went when his prostate was prodded so (he didn't even feel the fingers going in), hot thick ribbons of cum exploding out and into Omi's willingly mouth; his vision felt as white as his cum.

The dragon warrior of the water in training made no hesitation in swallowing the mess, licking it up when some spilled innocently from his lips. Chase would have thought it erotic if he wasn't so high in the clouds after his amazing, mind blowing orgasm. Chuckling, the monk slipped gently from his lover's legs and straightened up, laughing even louder when he realized in their rush they had ended up on the floor without knowing, even with their tiger instincts (although both were very occupied at that moment). Sighing as he came to the realization that he would also have to jack off with his own hand, the monk grasped it and squeezed slightly, pumping away and breathing breathlessly as the pumps increased. The reptilian man watched his little one silently, having woken up from his high sometime in the action, his cock inflating almost instantly at the erotic show. Omi, quite oblivious to the other's awakening in reality, increased his pace and came with a scream, slumping over a bit. It was good but it would have been better if Chase had done it.

"Well that was quite sexy…now, shall we continue further in our activity?" Chase interjected, bronze eyes shimmering with lust. Omi shivered at the look, forgetting his earlier embarrassment at having caught jacking off by himself, and nodded in agreement, yelping when he was picked up suddenly. He snuggled into a toned pale chest and sighed dreamily, not bothered at how he was acting just like his Brazilian friend; he was too happy to care for that. Distracted a bit, he jumped slightly in surprise when he was gently placed on what he recognized as his bed, grabbing onto the other when he pulled away. He didn't want him to go just yet, not when he was all ready for him. "Chase…"

Said man chuckled at the desperation in the monk's voice and kissed him lightly on the lips for reassurance before deepening it, pulling away and smirking in satisfaction at the swollen redness of the other's lips. Reaching into the drawer, he pulled out a strawberry and mango flavored lubricant and popped the cap open, inhaling it deeply as it sprouted more naughty ideas in his brain. Ideas that he desperately and will try out. Squirting some on his fingers, he threw the bottle aside but close enough to get to later, rubbing his fingers to warm it up before positioning them at the dragon's rosy puckered entrance, his excitement quickening as he realized that he was finally doing this and he would also be Omi's first; it didn't take a genius to know that the monk was a virgin as even Jack would have figured that out. Lacing some kisses on a quivering thigh, he pushed in the first finger slowly, curling it a bit as soon as it was shielded in.

Omi groaned at the intrusion but settled still as his lover continued his ministrations, focusing on the pleasure of the kisses laced upon his thigh and the undertone pleasure in the finger, getting used to it after awhile.

He appreciated the fact that Chase was going slow, already guessing that it was hard for him to not just give up preparation and take him raw and fast, blushing as he thought that was another example of how the other loved him. Chase had him under his control to do as he pleased and he still went slowly despite that, if it was possible the monk grew even more in love with the reptilian man. Maybe if there was a chance he could even turn him back to good permanently…

That thought went with the wind as the dragon in training felt a sharp stinging pain, squirming a bit as Chase scissored him a bit. Although he liked the preparation as he was needed if he didn't want to be torn open by the other's much endowed cock, it still stung like crazy like how he got hit by that wet towel in the baths by Raimundo. Relieved at the distraction, Omi passed his focus onto the pumping on his half hardened length, moaning a bit in pleasure. Having distracted his little lover from the pain, he added another finger, curling all three upwards as he tried to find that certain bundle of nerves…Omi yelped as his prostate was touched accidentally, rotating a bit on the fingers buried deep inside of him, trying to get that electrifying shock up his spine again. Chase chuckled again and obliged to the silent request, pulling in away in satisfaction after he had managed to pull some wanton moans from the arrogant dragon warrior; he could definitely tease him a bit later with that special bedroom info.

"Now Omi…I want you to relax your muscles okay because if you tense up I won't be able to get inside and you will probably feel more pain that way…" Chase warned, rubbing a baby fat cheek. Despite how weird a thought it would be to someone if they heard him through the thought hearing conch, he couldn't deny that he loved how soft and nice the cheeks felt and wished even as the monk grew out into a man, he couldn't lose them or not lose them that much.

Omi nodded and relaxed himself completely, getting even more aroused as he watched that endowed cock that was soon going into him get covered from tip to the end of the curly locks with lubricant. The thought made him shiver in pleasure as if he had been in the intense heat when an extremely cold wind blew over him even though the window was closed firmly and no wind could get in. He wondered if the other was feeling them same way but shook it away, focusing on the cock positioned at his entrance, anxiety creeping in his veins with a hint of nervousness; it was his first time after all. Rubbing his thigh in reassurance a last time, Chase pushed in slowly, watching as the entrance swallowed him hungrily and groaned as delicious heat and tightness assaulted his tip. He wasn't going to last much longer at this speed but he had to do it for Omi's sake and so he continued with his ministrations, pausing in between to make his lover adjust to his big size and stopping when he was literally balls deep in his lover hole. Shivering a bit as temptation snaked its seductive way in his veins, he waited a bit before starting a low pace, watching his little one's face in case he was in serious pain. When all he saw was a face scrunched in pleasure, his pace got faster until he was thrusting faster and faster, obliging to his lover's screams and gurgles.

"F-Faster Chase….h-harder also…" Omi moaned out, mewling when his prostate was brushed accidentally.

The mewl was all Chase needed before his control was snapped in two like a twig and he was pounding mercilessly into the monk's tiny body, not even noticing when he transformed and his pace went instantly to a mad animalistic thrusting that hit his lover's prostate dead on every time and would have snapped anyone in two if it was a normal person. Fortunately Omi wasn't a normal person, heck he wasn't even a person anymore as he also transformed without his knowing into a yellow feline, the much more engorged cock of the dragon half of his lover's sending even the most simplest thought out of his head, the sounds that he was holding back earlier screaming almost hoarsely out and his entrance burning like never before. In a statement, Omi was practically rolling in a cloud higher than cloud nine in a heaven much more pleasurable than seventh heaven and in a word…it was addicting; he could, hardly get enough of it. All too soon, their orgasms rushed up on them faster than a whip and more powerful than Omi's tsunami strike and sent them tumbling over the edge into blissful darkness together, both screaming each other names until they disappeared into the dark abyss.

The next time Omi awoke, he was sticky and severely sore in many places and a bit exhausted. In a word he was content. Chase was feeling the same, having only enough strength to slip out and roll off his lover and onto the comfortable covers of the bed that he was sure was covered with their lovemaking mess.

Although a slight clean freak as he was, he felt quite satisfied and not at all miserable or grumpy that his expensive and exquisite sheets were ruined. He had the lover he had been desperate to have for a long time now; he had a bright future ahead of him with said lover and now he was truly the happiest man on earth.

There was no way to ruin his good mood as he realized he finally won his annoying bumbling fools of friends…

"I can't wait to go back to the temple to tell everyone you're my boyfriend now…and hopefully more…" Omi said a bit breathless and a grin playing on his lips.

Apparently he spoke too soon but he shrugged it off, snuggling into his lover and falling back into the darkness, his little one following not too long after. Even though his friends still had a bit over him and his mood was a bit soured, at least he had an even brighter future and future husband awaiting him…

**The End**

**Author's Note**

God that took longer to write than I thought…oh well, at least it's now finished and I hope you enjoyed my second lemon fic I have written in my whole life. I kind of improved it a bit…and yes, Chase dominated Omi unlike my other fic, Neko Koi but at least the lemon scene turned into an unexpected twist. Who knew one could make a lemon scene between a cat and a dragon beast?

Anyways, enough talking….time for some meanings to unconfuse those brains of yours…^^

**(1) – You know how Omi is always saying the slang wrong well I decided to show a bit of that and made him say child sleeping….which actually means…you guessed it(whoever that is) kidnapping!**

**(2) – Let's just say I had a too imaginative mind that time…plus it didn't help that I was listening to some Shakira music at the time… **

Since meanings are done, all you have to do is review and you will get free Oreo cookies^^ Or chocolate chip if you prefer…

And also check out my first ChaseOmi pairing fic called Neko Koi…it's full of hybrid 'playing'...purr~

I was planning to challenge all you readers and reviewers to a Xiaolin Write-down but I'm too lazy to put the details so maybe in my next ChaseOmi story I will…

Ciao homies…


End file.
